The proposed research investigates how temporal distance from future events influences judgements and decisions regarding those events. It is assumed that people use more schematic construals to represent distant future events than near future events. Therefore, judgements and decisions regarding distant future events are likely to be based on relatively central and abstract features of the events, whereas judgements and decisions regarding near future events are likely to be based on more peripheral and concrete features of the events. The proposed studies are designed to test this assumption and its implications for time-dependent changes in information processing, predictions, and preferences regarding future events. The findings are expected to identify advantages and disadvantages of decisions at different point in time and, thus, help us understand and improve the way people think, plan, and make choices about their future.